Marvel and Morty
by JauneValeska
Summary: In order to toughen up and cheer up his grandson Rick decided to have them spend time in the Marvel Universe doing whatever they wanted. Morty decides to stop being high maintenance and do whatever the bell he wants. Gaining allies and enemies and the heart of a crazy female mercenary named Gwenpoole. But can be and Rick handle all this trouble? Morty x GwenPool. Rick x ?
1. Chapter 1

Mortimer Smith saw Rick open up a portal and saw Rick toss him a duffel bag filled to the brim with objects. " W-here are w-w-e going? " Morty asked. Morty saw his laptop, clothes, and money in that bag along with some of Rick's things. Morty said shaking . He had a bruise under his eye and had a scratch on his forehead. His brown hair was messy and his eyes were blood shot.

" Here's the deal dog. Urrrp-. You need to toughen up. Your acting almost as big a target and wimpy piece of shot as Jerry. Your-Your letting everyone walk over you. You got beat up twice this week and even worse last moth. " Rick dribbled a little saliva as he kept talking. " The closest thing you've had to a girlfriend or even a fight is drooling over Marvel comics. "

" I-i like comic books it's no big deal. " That was a huge understatement. Morty was obsessed with marvel comics. And not just the regular stuff either. He loved the alternate universe's and what ifs. His favorite heroes of all time were Doctor Doom, Peter Parker the True Superior Spider-Man and finally Captain America \Hydra " I g-go out now and then. "

" Yeah for trips to the comic book store. " He grabbed Morty's shoulders and shook him. " Listen to me ever since Beth and Jerry started fighting and Summer started being a birch you became weaker. " Rick took out his flask chugging . " But I'm not going to waste time in a gym. And I can tear you away from comic books but how about.. " Rick took a dramatic pause. " I send you to the marvel universe. "

" Don't m-mess with me. " Morty said

" Morty have you forgotten? There is literally endless possibilities out there. Worlds were marvel is real. " Morty smi!ed on shock. " I can really do it? " He asked excited.

" Yes. I have a contact that'll set us up. She's from another world as well where Marvel is fake. If we go there and you can do some badass shit. Probably can grow a pair. " Morty looked excited.

" Let's go Rick. " He dragged Rick into the portal with a gigantic smile holding the bag with a huge grin. Morty in his excitement ended up ON their contact their faces really close. she was blond with blue eyes and pink tips on her hair. Wearing a right pink and white suit with no pants and her mask off. She looked to be a year or so older than him.

" Oh S-hit. Gwenp-ool. " Morty got up shaking and scared embarrassed. " Damn it! Of all the heroes to land on. I-i land on her. The greatest mercenary ever known. " Gwen smiled.

" Morty your grandfather told me a lot about you. " She had a teasing smile. Rick didn't just tell her all the bad parts. He told her how Morty stuck with him through thick and thin. How he lead a group of his counterparts into freedom. How he had some intelligence . How he had a ridiculous amount of training in firearms and killing. and the rage he held inside. " Not exactly what I expected. Not the typical fan boy. "

" Grow a pair and stop urrrp- stuttering and act like a man. " Rick said with a glare. Rick looked around at their surroundings the former base of M.O.D.O.K.. " Gwen will be having us for their jobs. "

" Are we going in there guns blazing? " Morty said imaging filling the villains he hated more than anything with lead.

" Not exactly. You need more then just weapons and suits. So I suggested one thing. " She nodded at Rick who pulled out blueprints. " A heist. "

"You'll like this Morty. Word is Stark has a amazing armor at a lab. But you Morty have a better prize. Spider-Man's armoury. Fully stocked with every suit he ever wore." Rick boasted with a smile.

Morty tried not to hyperventilate and smiled nervously.

* * *

Rick shot the armor point blank with a silenced laser pistol. Cecil Gwen's close friend that was a spirit. He was a glowing blue figure with black hair and red shirt. " Do you have experience with this? Gwen wouldn't tell us what or why you guys are joining us. She says your not from our world or her wolrd. "

Rick now wore a all black suit with pistol holsters and ammo belts and cartridges. He grabbed the suits gauntlet and started taking it apart. Taking apart the existential parts for his bag. " We're from a world full of aliens around the galaxy. Now can you Ghost Hack this suit. We'll need clearance to get though the rest of the area and get out. I'm Rick Sanchez alcoholic genius who could outshine the goatee wearing control freak. That kid Morty is my weak ass grandson without any guts or balls. " Rick said letting out a belch.

" A little harsh . But that's okay " Cecil possessed the suit it was nothing special just a plain silver unpainted and slightly damaged helmet. " Do you know everything about us? Like Gwen does? "

" Yes. " He directed Cecil to the armored vault holding the project. " I'll stand look out C. Don't even trip dawg. " Rick said . As Cecil tried to get pass the security Rick heard hovering and heard turrets powering up. " S-hit hurry you bastard. " Rick sent lightning out the gun blasting away part oof their opposition . " Hurry up. I can't hold them off long. "

Rick had his gun blown away and soon part of his sleeve. His hand was badly burned. Rick grabbed a explosive from his belt blowing away a armor while trying to hold in a scream.

" I got it Rick. " Cecil came out with a silver ooze in a cylinder. " He flew to Rick taking a few hits but was confused. Rick snatched it and opened it. The suit enveloped him. It formed a silver Iron Man suit with a blue reactor and eyes .

" Hello Motherfuckers it's time I lay some hate on you. " He sent !missiles blasting them away. Sending tank missiles on armors. Grabbing one in his hand and crushing it. " Stark ain't got shot on me. " Rick said as they escaped. Rick never felt more alive. The suit was literally bonded to him. It was a symbiote as well so it improved him. Making him feel so much younger.

* * *

Morty couldn't believe what he saw . He and Gwen were starring at the numerous suits with insane grins. " The original Spider Armor. It only appeared once but it looked so cool. " Morty said with a smile. The suit was black with a silver helmet, gloves, chest , and boots.

" Don't forget it's not resistance to acid and is very bulky. The better suit is the Ends of Earth. " A bulky red and blue one. " It'll let you fly and see through illusions"

Morty shook his head. He had some armor but wasn't really prepared. Morty also looked at the Superior Spider-Man suit but this version had many more weapons and webbing at the arm pits and then looked at the second Spider Armor. " I can't decide ? W-hich suit is better. "

" No worries . The next decision you'll be making is whether or not you'll enjoy prison food. " Hobie Brown the Spider-Man that was pages to act when Peter was busy said as his voice sounded near.

" Grab something. Before the ripoff grabs us. " Gwen said putting on her mask and taking out a gun. In a hurry Morty put on...

 **I am thinking of a harem pairing for Morty but I'm not sure if Gwen should be a member. I am also not sure for Rick either.**


	2. Chapter 2

He put on the suit it was similar to the Superior Spider-Man suit but had web wings and spider legs with cannons, claws and weapons all over. He barely had th mask pulled over his face when he was Hobie Brown web along towards them disguised as the real Spider-Man with a copy of the Spider Armor.

" Dress up time is over kids. " Gwen shot at him but he jumped out the way and used webbing to copy her gun causing it to explode when she pulled the trigger. " Go web go. " He cried out reacting a scene from the first ever Spider-Man movie and did the signature hand movement sending t out webbing that hit the copycats mask and he pulled with all his strength. Hobie not the wall head first cracking a lense and becoming a little dizzy but angry. " I was going to take it easy on you little kids but I'm going to make sure you end up in prison. "

" Especially you little boy. " " Your not going to do anything Prowler. " He fired at the guy blasting him clear against the room. Morty was trying to restrain himself and not tap into his bloodthirsty and repressed rage he kept bottled up but when the pretended wearing his favourite hero's suit cursed him out insulting his mother He snapped.

" It's not worth it Morty do not do what you did during the Festival. Don't Purge him or kill him. " She cried but he snatched one of her swords and swung at him. " What the hell you say to me motherf-" Morty was punched in the stomach but that just made him even angrier and bloodthirsty.

" You can't -" Morty stabbed him through his chest digging into the suits spider symbol on his chest causing bleeding but not enough to kill him. He slashed the mask with his class tearing it partially away blood staining the walls. " Insult my mother again and I'll shove my blade of well hers up your ass and then shove it so far it hits your intestines. "

He spat on him and looked at Gwen. " Let's take some web fluid and maybe one of his vehicle. " Gwen looked at the injured form of Peter's double and stand in slightly surprised. " You aren't really a fan of Prowler on you? " She asked as Morty gave her back her weapon.

" Not really no. " He said with a smile under the mask. " How much you willing to bet there's a spider buggy somewhere here. " " Twenty says it's just like the original. " She said with a smile.

* * *

Rick ditched Cecil back at the base and decided to get wasted and wrecked. Criminals looked at him sideways expecting him to start messing things up or turning them in. Rick ordered several glasses of Vodka and scotch in the biggest glasses they had.

" Another knock off Iron Avenger. Are you one of those Russian bastards that dress in red filled with weapons? " Rick chugged downed two drinks letting the helmet retract staring at the villain with a glare. He was dressed in a ridiculous green costume with a white dome like helmet with a cape.

" Shut the he'll up.- Hero- Before I teach your Houdini wannabe ass a lesson. " Green smoke tried to engulf Rick and so him horrifying illusions but the armor covered his eyes once again and he was through all of it. He shot the man in the helmet twice shortly before punching him in the throat. More Spider-Man villains mostly lame forgettable ones only did hard fans knew swarmed him.

He blasted through all of them crippling or just a really whooping their asses. He was about to finish his glass of several when they all shattered along with a the bones of a man about to incinerate him and a pale skinned black haired woman in a tight fitting costume screamed. She had a marked eye and a frightening smile. " I like a man who loves violence. " She said with a scary smile.

" And your a woman who loves psychotic killers and thieves. so we're going to get along just fine. " Rick said with seductive smile. " As they left the ruined bar the bartender tried to shoot them He blasted the man's brains across the room. Neither of them looked back.

But looked forward to a alcohol filled, dangerous and damaging night on the town that involved death drugs, and lots of explosions.

* * *

Morty pictured his dad's face as Gwen taught him proper posture and holding of the gun. " Go home. " He said remembering the pitiful, pathetic, and waste of time speech and talk his father said right after the divorce. " Go home dad you piece of shit. Go into the moving can and to your small cheap motel room and collect your unemployment check. " This made Gwen, and Cecil very uncomfortable and very shocked. He fired shots at the targets made to look like people. They were dummies hung up by hooks. " Both you and mom needed that divorce you've been torturing the both of us because of it and other people. "

" Okay Morty this is getting dark. " Cecil tried to stop him but Gwen held him back. " He needs to work through this his parents marriage in the best of terms was horrible. For years his father filled his head with insecurity and low self esteem and his mother was a drunken failure. His dad was garbage a weak idiot whose a horrible role model. "

" And die alone you insecure piece of trash I don't need you. " He fired into a dummy blowing apart the top half of his head and then fired into its crouch and his knees.

Tears briefly came into his eyes and he aimed at another target. " And my sister...You've bullied and ignore me at school and home. Kicking me when I'm down and I mean literally like kicking me in the nuts. "He blew apart the target aiming for what in a regular human being would be the stomach. He's fired imagining blood flowing from it, organs leaking out and her screaming for mercy.

" And you the drunken ..drunk " He nearly broke down and kept firing tears coming down his face till the gun clicked empty. " My family there a rotten mess. " Gwen and Cecil comforted him as best as they could.

* * *

Cletus Cassidy stared at his ex girlfriend imagining freedom only to feel her screams crashing into the cell wall and then feeling his legs being broken and then his stomach being ripped apart as Rick ripped him limb from limb. " You f'ed up Carnage. You could've had a bombshell that loves violence but your obsession with Spider-Man -(burp) messed it u-up.

" I am the Red Slayer and-" Rick broke his jaw and then crushed his neck and stepped on his crouch. He blew apart the corpse and incinerated the suit. They broke in for her closure. Shriek grabbed his arms me lead him to a fresh cell.


End file.
